justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Think
|artist = (The London Theatre Orchestra & Cast) |year = 1968 (Aretha Franklin) 2011 (Cover) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Beta) |gc = (Arrows) (Arrows) (Beta) |pictos = 78 |nowc = Think |audio = |image = JD3 (Wii/PS3)= |-|JD3 (Xbox 360)= |-|Remake= |from = movie |tvfilm = The Blues Brothers }}"Think" by (covered by The London Theatre Orchestra & Cast in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with a black afro held up by a hot pink headband. She wears a light blue bandana around her neck, a yellow-and-magenta jacket with a brown belt, a magenta skirt, and a pair of yellow-orange boots. Her appearance seems to be taken from the popular style in the late 60s for an African-American woman. She has a light blue outline. She resembles Aretha Franklin. Remake In the remake, her outline is pink, and her face is no longer visible. Think coach 1 big.png|Original Think coach 1.png|Remake Background (Wii/PS3) The routine takes place in one of the most detailed backgrounds in the game. It has trumpets, drums, and musical notes that appear at certain points. They seem to be behind a rotating Earth. The rest of the background, especially the bushes, seem to be paper cutouts. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version, there are much more trees and flowers, and the instruments pop up more and disappear more slowly. Remake In the remake, the paper-like bushes are colored in a better way and the camera moves up and down slowly, as if it was hanging onto a balloon. The background is completely black at the beginning, and confetti is seen raining down near the end. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your right hand up with a slight bend of your elbow. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Put both of your hands one over the other above your head and then separate them by moving your left hand to the left and your right hand to the right. Think gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Think gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Think gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Think gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Think appears in the following Mashups: *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' (Funky) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Oh No!'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) Captions Think appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Afro Groove *Afro Swing *On The Beat *Think About It Trivia *The cover is in the style of the version heard in the movie, The Blues Brothers. **This makes Think the first song in the series to be on the soundtrack of The Blues Brothers. It is followed by Everybody Needs Somebody To Love and Jailhouse Rock. *There are some serious glitches when this coach appears in the Mashups in on the Wii: players cannot get any points when she appears. Instead, they will always get an "X" or, when they just shake their hand, an "OK". ** In some Mashups, players can also also get a "X" on Wii and Wii U when the coach uses her left hand (which is usually not tracked on remote consoles). *In the NTSC manual of , Think s place in the tracklist was switched with Lollipop. *On the menu icon, the coach s skirt has two black lines (dark red in the remake). However, they are very pixelated in the actual gameplay and barely visible, causing them to appear purple. ** Also, the blue motif on her top on the square is different in the remake: instead of circles, it is a long curvy stripe, resembling more the in-game coach. *In the files, there are five Beta pictograms. **The second one shows one of the last moves of the routine with a different color (a red-fuchsia gradient with a cobalt arrow). *During the last verse of the routine, the coach makes a slight mistake on a move: she moves her arms to the left as if she was performing this move, but then she makes the correct one (this one). * In the .json file from the archives, the artist is mistakenly credited as "Think".http://prntscr.com/ie55jw *Two editing mistakes can be found on some pictograms: **In the first one, the semi-transparent version of the left arm is more reddish at the bottom. **In the second one, small corners of the bottom of the arrows, which are supposed to be faded in that part, can be seen on the arms. Gallery Game Files Think jd3 cover generic.jpg|''Think'' Think jdu cover generic.png|''Think'' (Remake) Think pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms think picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (the shadow of the left arm is reddish at the bottom) think picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (the bottom of the arrows is accidentally replicated on the hands) Think jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-40.png|''Think'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-41.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Beta Elements think beta picto 1.png|Unused pictogram 1 think_beta_picto 2.png|Unused pictogram 2 Think_beta_picto_3.png|Unused pictogram 3 think beta picto 4.png|Unused pictogram 4 think beta picto 5.png|Unused pictogram 5 Others Think jd3 no gui.jpg Videos Official Music Video Aretha Franklin - Think (feat. The Blues Brothers) - 1080p Full HD Think (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Think - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Think - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Think - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Think - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:Think Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Aretha Franklin Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs